Sidekick
by Illumite
Summary: A girl, a guy and a talking cat, and unstoppable group of heroes ready to save the day once again – well she would be if she wasn't his so called "sidekick". [ Nalu AU of four fanfictions with an intertwining story line ] [ Multichapter ] [ Rated T to be safe ] [ Side pairing: Charle x Happy }


Sidekick

Heroes AU

Pairing: Nalu {side pairings: Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza}

Summary: A girl, a guy and a talking cat, and unstoppable group of heroes ready to save the day once again – well she would be if she wasn't his so called "sidekick".

Ahh, Magnolia City, a place where skyscrapers turn clouds green with envy at their height and crime is even higher, a group of heroes called Fairy Tail fight day and night to stop it. They blend into society like chameleons, invisible to to naked eye. They could be anywhere, walking past you at this very moment or even in the house next door, the thing is you'll never know. Its hard to distinguish them from the norm and harder to tell if you'll even see them again, long enough to finally understand who they really are.

A man cloaked with black burst out of a jewellery store window, already smashed and battered, alarms blazed as the ever so familiar ringing of police sirens ran closer and closer to the man. The dark figures moved closely in the shadows, tracking the man every move. The man turned into an alleyway on Strawberry street, weaving in and out of old crates and garbage – water splashing under his footsteps.

A fence blocked the exit of the alleyway, trash piled next to it, leaning on the wooden beams for support. The man used the trash to jump over the fence, park of his cloak catching and tearing. With no time to avenge his torn fabric as the three figures closed in on him, he continued to run – not looking back.

A blue lump of fur launched at the man, knocking him over onto the concrete pavement with a loud thump. The lump smiled proudly before saying "I got him good didn't I Natsu?".

"You sure did buddy!" Natsu replied, he stepped into the light from a lamppost that showed his outfit clearly, he had a latex red suit with scale like detailing, fire like patterns on the sleeves and legs, that matched his mask that flared out at each side, making it look like fire was sprouting out of each side. In addition he had peculiar bubblegum pink hair, unnatural for a boy. On his back was a red cape, a few shades darker than his suit with the same colour. Wrapped around his neck was a scale scarf. And a red mark was located on his right shoulder*, the famous sign for the heroes guild.

Fairy Tail.

The lump what attacked the man was small blue cat with a black suit and mask with a green Fairy tail mark on his back* named Happy.

"Another successful catch Happy!" Natsu said, smiling happily.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

"NATSU, HAPPY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING OFF WITHOUT ME" Yelled a female voice, annoyance and anger clearly evident in her tone. A blonde haired heroine ran towards Natsu and Happy, she presented herself in a light blue mask and latex suit, her suit and mask were embedded with patterns of stars, she wore white gloves on both hands, she had a whip attached to a belt on her side with a pink Fairy Tail mark on right hand*. She had knee high books on, black as the void.

"Oh hey Luigi!" The bubblegum haired boy turned to look at the blond, smiling widely at her.

"For the last time the name is Lucy!" Lucy huffed.

"Jeez Lucy, no need to get you knickers in a twist." Happy scoffed mockingly.

"What did you say you stupid furball!" An angry Lucy turned to Happy, snapping at him.

"Natsu! Lushiii is being mean!" The blue cat latched onto Natsu, crying crocodile tears.

"He started it!" The blonde put her hand on her hip, her patience deteriorating by the second.

"Jeez Luce, stop being mean to happy" Natsu stated without taking a second glance at his blonde companion.

Just as she was about to retort with a half witted sentence a beeping sound broke her train of thought. Lucy looked down to her hip where a square shaped piece of technology was emitting a blue light accompanied with a beeping sound. The heroine let out a long sigh before grabbing the communication and flipping it open. A scarlet haired female was on the picture of the incoming call, accepting the call she spoke into the built in microphone.

"Erza?" She questioned.

"Lucy, we just had an incoming call from the Magnolia police department that a robber escaped their grasp after robbing the Pears and Pink jewellery store. We need you to catch the man and bring him to custody straight away" The woman called Erza, dressed in a black business suit and tie asked of the three heroes.

"Already done and dusted, he right there" Lucy turned the screen towards the unconscious criminal, Happy smiled proudly from on top of him.

"Ah, good work, I commend your excellent skills. Please bring him back to the police and report back to headquarters" Erza commended with a compliment, clearly pleased with the team's ability.

"Understood" Lucy replied, ending the call and placing it back onto her belt.

Lucy turned to Happy and Natsu who seemed to be joking about something what escaped her ears, laughing lightly at it. With a small frown on her face realising that she would have to break up their friendly exchange she let out a small cough. A few moments of silence passed as the two males didn't notice her, carrying on with their conversation. She coughed again, louder than before but to no prevail. Slowly coming to end's wit she finally decided to speak up.

"Erza said we have to bring this criminal back to the police department then go back to headquarters" The heroine began to walk away but after half a minuet or so of walking she noticed that her team mates where not following behind her.

A mischievous smirk appeared on her face as she sneaked up behind Natsu, who was completely immersed into the conversation, without warning she yelled out.

"Erza's here!"

Natsu and Happy instantly snapped out of there exchange, cowering, looking around frantically for any sign of the scarlet haired female. Once they realised that there was none they looked at Lucy with betrayal.

"Lushiiiii stop being mean" Happy whined.

"As I was saying, Erza said we have to bring this criminal back to the police department then go back to headquarters" The blonde repeated, hoping that this would be the last time – not wanting to sound like a broken record.

"Can we get a fish on the way there?" Asked the blue cat hopefully.

"If we ca-" Lucy started.

"I'm hungry, I haven't ate in _an hour_ " Natsu blurted out, his stomach rumbling in agreement.

"If anywhere is open, _then_ we can get food after we finish up for tonight"

The two nodded at Lucy. She started to walk in the direction of the police station, with a blue cat flying and a pink haired male carrying an unconscious man.

Lets say, this day was on the more normal day on the scale.

"Awesome work Happy! And I guess you did good too my faithful sidekick!"

"Sidekick!"

Next time on "Sidekick"

"What do you mean I'm your sidekick!?" She shouted at him.

"Because your like the smart one, who isn't useful" He replied.

"What do you mean! There has been plenty of times I have saved you butt" Lucy felt her anger bubbling to the surface, her fists clenching.

Overly annoying authors note hAH.

*Stitched onto clothing.

Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue to "Sidekick" a Nalu au fanfiction about a group of superheroes called Fairy Tail.

There is actually four parts to this multi-chapter fic all set in the same AU with intertwining story lines. (Each part of the story that intertwines will be in that perspective pairing point of view)

The four main stories are.

Nalu – Superheroes.

Gejevy/gale – Levy, a detective who works under Magnolia police department and a member of Fairy Tail, while Gajeel is an ex-convict of the gang Phantom Lord and joins Fairy Tail to renew his reputation.

Jerza – Erza is one of the main secretary at Fairy Tail (also manager of a famous cake shop) who is good friends with an escaped criminal who fights crime named Jellal.

Gruvia – Juvia, a normal teenager who was an old gang member of Phantom Lord, fell in love with the superhero "Black ice" after he helped her out of her depression. Determined to become his partner she becomes a trainee superhero.


End file.
